Totally Mystery: The Thief of Life
by SMARTAgentKC
Summary: A mysterious rogue called the Lightning Thief has been causing uproars all across the United States. His actions (crime waves) and abilities (wind and thunder magic) have caught the attention of both the Center and Woohp and both are sending their best agents to deal with this rogue. What will Martin and the Spies uncover when they chase after the Lightning Thief? Read and find out
1. The Thief's Final Adieu

A clear and calm night sky was pierced as alarms were blaring from a tall building. On the rooftop of said building, several armed security officers swarmed out of the stairway door. They got into a formation and pulled out their guns and pointed them at a mysterious teen like individual wearing gold and silver colored light armor that was standing on the edge of the roof. A look down the roof showed that it was at least twenty stories high and if someone fell or jumped from that height it would mean their death.

"It's over kid, we got you surrounded," The leader stated "there's nothing you can do. Now hand over that flash drive or else."

In the teens hand was a small flash drive. The teen smirked slightly and pocketed the drive. His mouth was exposed but his eyes were covered by what appeared to be golden tinted visor shaped like a lightning bolt which allowed him to see but have his eyes protected. "Or else what?" The teen asked knowingly

"You know what else." The leader said "we shoot to kill."

The teen scratched the side of his head with a finger "uh isn't that against the rules?" He asked "because if you shoot to kill and my body falls to the ground with bullet holes in it then someone going to ask questions. Questions I figure your boss doesn't want to answer."

"Who says they'll find your body?" The leader asked "we'll just erase all the evidence by the time the cops get here there will be nothing left."

"Is that right?" The teen asked as sirens were heard as police and swat vehicles surrounded the building and a police helicopter was in the air. A spotlight shown on the rooftop

"This is the San Francisco Police we have the building completely surrounded throw down your weapons and put your hands into the air and do not move." A voice stated over the megaphone

The teen chuckled "better do as the man says." He put his hands up into the air but then he put them behind his head but started to walk backward stepping onto the roof edge

"Do not move I repeat do not move." The voice stated over the megaphone

"It was a great party guys but the final hour has come and it is time I say adieu to this great city of San Francisco," He leaned back and fell off the roof.

A spotlight was shown on the falling teen as he zipped down the side of the building however just at about ten stories to go something amazing happened. A bolt of lightning flashed and the teen vanished into nothing

"Adieu to this great city of San Francisco, those were the last words the lightning thief spoke to the people arrested in last night's call to the Ankoku Cooperation. A massive warrant was issued for the company when reports of illegal experiments being performed at night were reported to police through anonymous tips left behind through a series of petty burglaries by the lightning thief. For those of you who haven't been in the loop for the past several months, The Lightning Thief has been appearing in various major cities breaking into many places both residential and commercial and leaving behind calling cards that somehow lead detectives to particular companies in those cities and have them issue for warrants involving major crimes. It is unknown who this thief is exactly as only glances of him are seen at the final act as police catch several seconds of the lightning thief seemingly falling to his doom from the roof of the company they have a warrant for then all of a sudden vanishing without a trace as a bolt of lightning lights up the sky. We'll keep bringing you updates to this story as we get them."

The news report was turned off by a woman with purple hair "another powerful company zapped by the bandit of the storm" She muttered "that makes 7 in the last several months."

An older British gentlemen nodded "that rogue is sure making a real nuisance of himself, but I have to wonder. What is he up to? Who does he work for, how is he able to disappear in a bolt of lightning. It is a form of magical teleportation?"

"If it was then Martin would have detected the magic traces but no." MOM answered then sighed "Jerry, I know we've agreed to exchange resources for various missions but I think we need to put both sides on the case. This has gone on long enough"

Jerry nodded "I am in full agreement MOM, I know just the girls to send." He worked with something and a trio of spy girls appeared with the names Sam, Clover, and Alex appeared on the screen.

MOM nodded "yes," She pulled up a pic and it showed a guy wearing a tropical shirt and shorts with the name Martin Mystery "if anyone can solve this case it is these four."

A shimmering camera image was shown which suggested that the meeting of the two was being observed by someone

A chuckled was heard as a skeleton hand covered by a black robe zoomed the screen and pulled up the profiles of the four. The light illuminating a black robed skeleton wielding a long handled scythe.

"We shall see if you mortals can understand anything that we do." A male voice stated


	2. Spies and Mysteries

In Southern California, a trio of lovely ladies in their early 20s were just relaxing by the pool of their luxurious penthouse near Malibu University. The red haired Samantha was reading a novel while the brown haired Alex was listening to some music and the blonde haired Clover was applying tanning oil on her skin and making sure she didn't bake too much on one side.

Clover sighed as she relaxed "ah, I just love this weather."

"It great to be able to relax like this on a nice day but it's interesting ever since Woohp and the Center joined forces the united resources of the two groups have been keeping things well covered." Sam stated

"It also helps others with special talents are able to be sent on missions that work just for them." Alex spoke up "I mean to be able to learn about the different types of agents that the Center works with, Aliens, Espers, Mages, Witches, and Warlocks, and some of them are handsome."

Clover laughed "careful you know Jerry warned us about getting involved on the job."

Alex giggled "was that before or after he and MOM hooked up?"

"It was before. I'm sure of that." A familiar male voice stated "now I don't think they mind as long as we keep it professional on a mission."

The three girls perked up and a familiar looking young adult blond haired male with a red and orange shirt over a black top and brown pants had just exited out of the penthouse with a luggage bag. It was Martin Mystery

"Martin!" The three girls cheered

Alex got up and ran over to Martin and gave him a hug "what's the occasion?" She asked

Martin laughed as he took the hug "can't a guy visit his co-workers slash friends when he's just passing through?"

Alex made a slight pouty face "aw and I thought it was something special like my birthday or something. It's been a few months since you last came over."

Martin chuckled nervously "I know I said I would see you girls more often but I've been swamped on cases for the last several months."

Alex gave him a tap on the shoulder "oh don't worry, we've been busy too, not so much in cases but Junior Year in College has been tough."

Martin hummed "well I'll make it up to you girls after this case is over we'll go hang together cool."

Alex smiled "totally."

Sam said "so what case brings you to Malibu Martin?"

Martin said "I'm actually on my way up to San Francisco and since LAX is close to Malibu and I had a layover until tomorrow morning I was wondering if I could crash here for the night instead of charging for a hotel." He glanced toward the penthouse and frowned as he thought "but if you girls don't have any room, I won't impose"

"Oh we have plenty of room." Alex stated "right girls."

Sam hummed as she thought "if he doesn't mind the couch or floor in the living room."

Martin said "I'm not picky, give me a pillow and a blanket and I'm happier than a clam."

Clover said "we love to have you over. You can tell us what you been up to or what's your doing"

Martin said "well actually maybe I can use this time to bounce some stuff off of you because you see I've been working on a very big case one that been country wide covering east coast to west coast for the last several months."

"What side?" Alex said "Center or Woohp?"

"Well actually both." Martin admitted "because on one side we have big organizations with big crimes and on the other side paranormal activity."

Sam turned confused "we haven't heard anything from Jerry or MOM about any big case."

Martin sighed "well that's because by the time I get there, all that's left is a trail of robberies and a toppled company that's been shut down due to major criminal activity. There's nothing really big about it but the case is a real brain scratcher. There's someone out there who's showing off that he's got skills and power but yet we can't figure out why he's doing it or what exactly is his goal because it doesn't seem evil and threatening to human lives but it is the type of thing that make headlines and MOM isn't thrilled that this guy is making headlines especially when it seems like he's using magic or advanced alien technology."

"Magic or advanced alien technology?" Clover asked

Martin nodded "yeah it's real crazy. It looks like magic but the magic tracer can't pick up a signal that says it is magic or special powers. His abilities also suggest magic but I can't pick up traces of magical energy. This guy seems like a paranormal being but yet I don't know how he's managing to cover his paranormal tracks."

"So does this guy have a name?" Sam asked

Martin said "He's called the Lightning Thief. Have you girls heard anything about him? He's been on the news in major areas"

"The Lightning Thief?" Alex asked as she looked at her two teammates

Clover shook her head followed by Sam

Martin hummed "you know let me get settled in, order pizza and we'll talk."

About two hour later the girls and Martin had just finished eating pizza and were going to discuss Martin's case.

"So Martin who exactly is this Lightning Thief," Sam asked "I've gone through all of Woohp's records and not one mentions anything about a thief or any lightning. News sources I've picked up just call him a mysterious thief that can't be identified or tracked"

"I'm not surprised," Martin muttered "if anything he would be considered a mission for the Center and even then the Center just got his name a couple of days ago and even then we don't know who he is or if we do MOM isn't keeping me in the loop just telling me to investigate what he is up to. The file that she sent over is pretty much one section in an old book about a Bandit of the Storm. The things that the books states about this bandit says he used mage level control over the elements of electricity and wind to steal anything he wanted but the book stated that his crimes actually either helped people or saved people and that he would be considered a hero but no one know who he is or where he would strike next. If the Lightning Thief is a modern day Bandit of the Storm then we could be seeing a lot more of him around. He would be considered a high level threat if his crimes were any more severe. As best he's a spotlight hog blowing whistles at major corporations while making a unique statement about his skills and at worst a one man crime wave that just happens to wipeout an evil corporation in the process."

"Yowch," Alex stated "that sounds like someone you hate to turn evil."

"Tell me about it." Martin stated "the guy is a criminal but he's not evil therefore we're only trying to piece together what he's doing and so far I can't make heads or tails out of what these companies have in common. A few were high tech companies and a few more were biological and even one was a cryogenics company but there's no real connection, they are all ran by different people who never met each other before and aside from incriminating evidence being displayed by the lightning thief, they all went completely off the radar for both Woohp and the Center. I've sent whatever I could collect back to the Center but aside from a nice neat package there's nothing else to go on." He sighed "I'm almost tempted to tell MOM that I need a different case and I'm being burned out on this one. If San Francisco is just going to be a repeat of the others then I'm done being the errand boy."

"How many cities has the Lightning Thief been in?" Clover asked

"Counting San Francisco, Seven." Martin stated "He's hit Atlanta, Washington DC, Boston, New York, Chicago, and Seattle in that order, all within the last several months."

"That's not too big of a spread," Clover stated "that's all in the USA."

"I know." Martin stated "it kinda makes sense but yet doesn't, I mean all these hidden companies in the same country as Woohp HQ and since we now in the same state as Woohp HQ being in California."

"He's getting to close to home for comfort." Clover stated evenly

Martin nodded "I don't want to freak you girls out but maybe you should talk to Mr. J."

Sam said "Yeah we should and maybe we could suggest that we look into San Francisco for you or with you, make it a two agency investigation"

Alex said "that's a great idea Sammy, there's nothing that we're doing right this minute and I'm sure unless Jerry Woohps us…"

As if on cue a tunnel opens and vacuum sucks Martin and the girls into it.

Sam screamed as she and the others slid down the tunnel.

"You just had to say it didn't you Alex!" Clover yelled

"I'm sorry!" Alex whined

"Whoa!" Martin yelped "heads up to anyone below me!"

The four landed on a large couch. The three girls were upright but Martin ended up on his back on their laps

"Uh…" Sam groaned "Jerry, haven't we told you that the portal system is a lot easier on the body."

"So I am told." MOM stated

The girls looked and sitting behind the desk was MOM. Jerry was next to her. It had been MOM that Woohped them

Jerry chuckled "Hello Spies so sorry for interrupting your reunion with Mr. Mystery but there is a hidden reason we arranged for a layover from LAX instead of just sending Martin straight to San Francisco"

"You knew I was going to go stay over didn't you Mr. J." Martin stated. He then realized he was lying across the three girls' laps and said "uh whoops!" He rolled off quickly and then stood up straight "now I can see why you girls don't like being Woohped."

"You get used to it" Clover stated

Jerry chuckled "it was hinted that a surprise visit to the spies would be nice." He turned serious "however it's come to both our attentions Martin that the Lightning Thief case has been a stressful one for you and so we are bringing in some assistance to help you." He looked at the girls "since Clover, Sam and Alex are an available spy team and you two have worked together even before our groups merged. We thought it would be a proper choice."

"Well what do you know?" Alex said "Great minds think alike, we were just about to call and see if we could get a trip to San Francisco to help Martin. This case seems very bizarre"

"Totally," Clover stated "Sam just stated the idea just before you Woohped us.

MOM hummed "then we are on the same page." She stated "Tomorrow you are to head to San Francisco pick up the 'package' left behind for us also with more eyes on the case take some time to look around to see if there is anything the police could have missed or something not in the package. I have the feeling there is something we're missing but until then we are going to go over everything we know about this case so far." She clicked an intercom "Billy could you bring in Diana and Serenity."

A door opened and a blond haired kid ran in followed by two girls, a white skinned brown hair girl with green eye and another white skinned girl with long silver hair and amber eyes.

"Sup Sis?" Martin greeted the browned haired girl "enjoying the desk job."

"Actually I am." Diana stated "and I'm finally glad to be around someone who will actually listen to me once in a while." She looked at the other girl "Bro, meet Serenity Hawkness, one of Woohp's greatest hackers."

Jerry coughed as he adjusted his collar

Diana said "excuse me Jerry, one of Woohp's greatest computer geniuses."

Serenity gave a big smile and a bow "_it is an honor to meet you Mystery-san. Your sister speaks highly of you."_ She stated in Japanese

Martin said "Mystery-san." He blinked "are you from Japan Miss Serenity."

Serenity nodded "yes, however I also can speak six language fluently including English so you do not have to worry about speaking to me in Japanese." She blinked "I addressed you in Japanese didn't I"

Martin chuckled "yeah you did honorific included." He tapped his ear "Luckily I had my translator equipped

Serenity bit her lower lip as a blush crossed her face.

Diana said "oh don't worry about it Serenity," She turned to MOM "I'm assuming MOM you want us to give Martin and the spies the run down on the Lightning Thief."

MOM gave a nod

Diana said "okay from what we gathered is that the Lightning Thief is pretty much running on a schedule. Every city he has visited has had a week crime spree of petty burglaries. The Lightning Thief more or less taking a single item from multiple places every night for several nights in a row. The value of such items range from an easily replaceable paper tray, to slightly more expensive video game console. The items all seem to be able to be handheld for easy gathering. What's makes this thief so good at what he does is that even with a security alarm active, he gets into the place steals something and it doesn't get triggered. The only way people know they have been robbed is that the item is gone and in its place is a small business card with a USB flash memory drive. Inside that USB memory drive is evidence of crimes that points to a particular company within that city which after finding all the flash drives would pile enough evidence for the local police to issue warrants for that company and the legal system taking them down. By the time a Center Agent gets dispatched because of the Lightning Thief's final adieu in which he vanishes into a bolt of lightning, the police have this nice and organized case file or as some call it a package all set for them with instructions to hand it over to the right people and whoever in charge just seemed to know who the right person is but then just goes about his business and to make things even more stranger. The stolen item is returned soon after with an extra bonus as if it's a reward for reporting the crime. The Local Media has been running stories on this lightning thief some calling him a menace with his disregard for law and order while others are calling him a whistle blower that is using a unique way through his crimes to point out something is wrong with a big company in that area."

"We kinda knew that one Sis." Martin said "have you gotten anything that connects the incidents together, like what the companies were doing and such."

Diana said "I think we have found a connection. Each company's main project or program was researching ways to extend a person's life from encoding human thoughts and memory into computer files to cryogenics, to even studying DNA and how the body regenerates damaged tissue and other injuries."

MOM said "technology and science in which used properly can aid society in general however it is clear that someone doesn't want these particular companies to use this science."

Serenity said "if I may speak up, I think there's a reason for that. I did some looking into the companies' records and found large sums of money in the form of grants for the research all of which lead to shell companies owned by a single unknown corporation." She glanced at Jerry "if I was allowed to use my hacking skills I could easily find out who that unknown corporation belongs to."

Jerry said "we have very strict rules on hacking Miss Serenity."

"But Jerry…" Serenity whined

Jerry gave her a stern look "No is no Serenity, I do not need you hacking through computer networks. The last time you did it I had to apologize to some important people and let us not forget that incident with the Taser."

Serenity moaned

Martin chuckled "don't be too hard her Mr. J, I have the feeling whoever got the other end of the Taser deserved it."

"Yep!" Serenity chirped "he was very rude."

MOM said "although we cannot find out who or what this corporation belongs to yet but I have the feeling that the Lightning Thief does, therefore for us to get the information we have to catch the lightning thief."

Clover said "any ideas on how we are going to that?"

MOM said "we have to find out how he works. The book we have states that the bandit of the storm wielded enchanted daggers and I have the feeling that the lightning thief uses those daggers to get his powers. We need to know who the Lightning Thief is because he's never seen so that means he must have a secret modern day life and only becomes the Lightning Thief at night."

Martin said "so it someone who can go from place to place without suspicion and without anyone tracking him."

Alex said "Jerry do you think he could be an agent of some rival group?"

Jerry said "It may explain a few things however he has done nothing to go against the Center or WOOHP and there have been no other incidents that have a link to the Lightning Thief. It wouldn't even be a Center issue if the Lightning Thief was an ordinary thief as these companies weren't causing problems to our knowledge which bothers me on what else we have been overlooking."

MOM said "you can't deal with a threat if you don't see it first and I'm afraid we are at a disadvantage because of that and I think the Lightning Thief is using that and rubbing it in our faces."

Martin said "he's making himself a target by doing crime, drawing attention to himself and his work. In the process he's making other organizations of human protection look like they aren't doing anything worthwhile."

Jerry said "indeed, I've been asked by a few of my contacts that if the Lightning Thief's activities are anything WOOHP should be dealing with and I have stated that I would look into the matter." He looked at Sam, Clover and Alex "and I'm going to send the best team I can muster for the job."

Sam said "you can count on us Jerry, we'll find out who this Lightning Thief is and find out what's he up to."

"Yeah!" Alex stated

"We'll catch that thief red handed." Clover stated

Jerry hummed "Good."

A shimmering camera image of the most recent scene was being viewed by the black robed skeleton however next to him was the teen in the gold and silver light armor or the Lightning Thief. "Well Bolt," The Skeleton stated as he looked at the teen "you can see that you have drawn the attention of those who are critical."

"It's about time," The Lightning Thief AKA Bolt stated "You know I've only been doing the public display because you want media attention Grim, is there a reason for that?"

Grim nodded "yes, sometimes it's required that an understanding be made and I want the Center and Woohp in particular to know just how much is out of their control."

Bolt hummed "so what's our next move."

Grim hummed then looked at the screen. "I think it's time we attack them directly but don't do too much damage, just a little shock will do nicely."

Bolt grinned "consider them shocked Grim." He faded out


	3. San Francisco

The next day courtesy of a portal the Spies and Martin were in San Francisco. Martin was driving with Alex in the front passenger while Sam and Clover had the right and left windows seats respectfully. They were all in casual outfits because they didn't need to show that they were spies on a mission

"As soon as we get that case file I'm so going to hit Market Street." Clover stated "It's not often I'm on a mission and still be able to shop at the same time."

Martin said "good while you're there you can check out how the recent surge of criminal activity by the lightning thief has affected the local city. I've seen in other cities that police have redoubled their efforts to stop copycats and other criminals, people have been a lot more watchful of others and many have decided to protect their neighborhood from criminal activity. I'm wondering if San Francisco will do a similar thing."

Sam said "they should crime waves tend to be wakeup calls and I'm sure the Lighting Thief is still going to be in the news media.

Alex said "by the way Martin what is our cover for when we interview the victims."

Martin said "for those that want to be interviewed we actually have a cool cover. Mystery Mashers, a group of investigators who use their time to solve big criminal mysteries and we're covering the case of the Lightning Thief."

"Sweet." Alex replied "I'll be sweet but playful interviewer that accompanies the star of the show."

Martin laughed "I can roll with that but let's get serious for a bit girls we're about to head into the police department"

The group went over to the police department and after introducing themselves met with the investigation commander Bob Moser, who had been in charge of the Lightning Thief case

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you come Mr. Mystery." Commander Moser stated as he handed over a copy of the case file in a folder "I made a new friend in the Seattle Police Department Assistant thru Chief Clark trying to get information on the Lightning Thief and he told me you would be knocking on my door soon after the Lightning Thief does his big caper."

Martin chuckled "how is Chief Clark doing."

Moser hummed "pretty well actually. He's just waiting to see someone catch this lightning thief and he hopes that if anything Seattle Police handed over is key to mashing this thief. They want him in their lockup.

Alex chuckled "well, we're going to make sure the Seattle Police have at least one episode in our series about the Lightning Thief. I mean the guy has been everywhere and no one can catch him. "She moaned slightly as she turned serious "and in his wake all these victims."

Moser hummed "well at least the victims actually get a benefit. I've done some follow up reports and the victims report that somehow their stolen items are returned with added bonuses as easily as the items get stolen they get returned with benefits as if someone borrowing them ."

Sam said "what?"

Martin said "oh yeah, I have been noticing that as well. All the petty items that were stolen get returned with added bonuses. Like in one crime the thing stolen was a kid's video game console. When it's returned, it comes with a brand new game that the kid wanted and none of the local retail stores report that particular video game stolen.

Clover said "and the Lightning Thief does that as well?"

Martin said "I would guess so. I guess he's rewarding the victims when they turn in those flash drives to the police. All the leads however lead to dead ends, the thief paying cash and looking like a normal person. I guess the only victims in this case is the people affected by Ankoku Corp"

Moser growled "yeah can't believe it, Ankoku Corp doing illegal experiments, having private security armed with weapons that aren't licensed or legal, and having a ton of other big crimes. It makes me wonder what else our police department is overlooking when it comes to the big companies.

Martin said "I'm sure they'll think twice before doing anything criminal in this town Commander Moser."

Moser hummed "I hope so. You know maybe it is wise to take what Dusk says in their songs"

"Who?" Alex said

Moser said "oh a new band that been touring around the states." He went over to a file cabinet and pulled out a CD "The main star of the band Jin Lin Thi donated money and several CDs to the police force saying that our efforts to protect and serve the city have been seen and he hopes we continue our good work." He chuckles lightly as he handed over the CD to Alex "if only all popular musicians acted like him."

Sam said "so what does Dusk say in their songs."

Moser said "he says stuff about rising up against a Mr. Bad who has it good but then saying to not let him take over the neighborhood and take him down with power inside. Real upbeat stuff if you ask me."

Alex hummed as she looked over the CD. It was called Dusk and it showed a blue haired teen perched on a rooftop as the sun was going down. A look on the back of the case listed the song names which included, Intro – As Dusk Rises, A World in Motion, In the Lead, It Doesn't Matter, Escape From the City, Dangerous Ground, and several other songs making about 13 songs altogether "So is Dusk still here?"

Moser said "nah they moved on, took off from the Airport yesterday. I'm not sure fully where but I think you can look up their tour dates online. They have a massive following several of our children were thrilled to get free tickets to see Dusk perform at the Key Arena. They visit schools and other places for band promotion. Once patrol got called in when an eager fan got a little too close for their comfort thankfully the fan left without a hassle and Jin didn't press charges."

Alex hummed "even though I've never heard of Dusk, I always like listening to the latest stuff so thank you."

Moser said "If I can be any more assistance just let me know. I want to catch the Lightning Thief as bad as you guys. If only to see how he likes to have his freedom stolen from him."

Martin said "We'll let you know Commander Moser."

Meanwhile back in Whoop HQ all the Agents and other employees were going about their business little did they know that a thief was casing the joint from within the HQ.

Several small orbs of shimmering gold and silver light were floating around the HQ every so often the orbs would create a faded version of Bolt as he would look around making note of various things but he would quickly shift back into his orb form when someone would come in range. He made it into the computerized room where Serenity was working with a terminal at a private desk. Bolt floated near her. He had learned about her from Grimm, the girl was a genius when it came to computers and technology but she had some other properties that made her almost seem like a Japanese Princess and one of these traits would make itself known to Bolt when Serenity stopped her work for a moment and looked around to see if anyone was around and when she learned that no one was around. She reached into her desk and pulled out a photograph of four older boys surrounding a slightly younger version of Serenity.

Serenity sighed in slight depression. "_I wish I could let you all know how much good I'm doing but that would be breaking the rules._" She muttered softly in Japanese "_and I don't want you all to worry about me being in danger._"

Bolt hummed "I'm sure they know you are safe Miss Serenity." His words didn't make any vocal noise but a slight breeze would be felt

Serenity gasped as she felt the wind blow slightly hid the picture and looked around. However by this time Bolt had vanished into his orb form.

Serenity sighed in relief "Be calm Serenity, Jerry's got paranormal scanners all over this place, no ghost or spirit is going to get you." She bit her lip slightly as she shivered. She put away the photo then went back to work

Bolt hummed "Target Locked…" He muttered "now to wait until night fall."


	4. Woohp there he went

Back in San Francisco, Martin and the spies would investigate the different crime scenes and interview the different victims and even a few from Ankoku Corp who had no idea that major crimes went on behind the scenes. The next morning however Alex would find a weird connection that no one had caught before. The group was resting in the hotel and Alex was reading over the CD booklet that came with Dusk's CD.

"Dusk to Dawn, East to West Tour." Alex read in her mind "Starting September 18th and going through until June 19th Dusk is going to be touring all throughout the USA hitting all the major cities. Guaranteed cities will be Atlanta, Washington DC, Boston, New York, Chicago, Seattle and San Francisco. For all locations and dates please visit, Dusk Rocks dot com slash dusk to dawn." Alex paused for a moment then decided to mutter something vocally "Atlanta, Washington DC, Boston, New York, Chicago, Seattle, and San Francisco." Alex muttered "huh, I've seen this pattern before."

Sam said "what's up Alex?"

Alex said "oh I'm just reading over the CD booklet for Dusk and for some reason the pattern is sticking out to me. I've seen it before"

Clover said "what pattern."

Alex said "well Martin didn't you say that the Lightning Thief hit up Atlanta, then Washington DC, then Boston, then New York, then Chicago, then Seattle and finally San Francisco in that order."

Martin blinked "as a matter of fact I did."

Alex said "well Dusk has hit all those cities in that same general direction going from the East Coast to the West Coast."

"He did?" Sam stated

Alex said "yeah," She hummed "Sam pull up the Dusk tour schedule on their site and compare it to the dates that the Lightning Thief did his crimes."

Sam opened a laptop and connected to the Internet. "What's the site's name?"

"Dusk Rocks dot com slash dusk to dawn." Alex replied

Sam pulled up the screen and started comparing dates and strangely enough the dates started to match up. "What the…" Sam muttered "Martin, I think we found something."

Martin came over and said "what?"

Clover also came over with Alex "what did you find."

Alex read over the screens and started seeing the dates then said "look, the cities that Lightning Thief hit Dusk was in that town performing at that same time period."

Martin looked and turned serious "you got to be screwing with me."

Alex said "No, look, Atlanta in October, Washington DC in November, Boston in December, New York in January, Chicago in February, Seattle in April, and finally San Francisco in the middle of May. You can't just ignore that all seven are matching up one or two not in a row is just pure luck but seven out of seven in the same general order that's not luck that's a connection."

Martin said "I can't believe it, I would have never thought the lighting thief would be connected with a rising rock band."

Alex said "and I think there's an even bigger connection. The lightning thief didn't do crimes the same nights Dusk was performing and he does his final adieu the night before Dusk was to leave which for San Francisco was two nights ago"

Martin said "I don't believe it. It's been right in front of my face the whole time. I've seen the ads for their concerts and that I just missed them." He blinked "wait, what's the next stop on the tour."

Alex looked and said "he's actually making a stop for the Greater Los Angeles Area consisting of LA, Santa Monica, Glendale, Pasadena, and…" she blinked "Beverly Hills."

Clover said "that's sounds a little too close to home."

Sam said "on what dates."

Alex said "It's marked for the End of May which is about a week away but if he's left here that means he's most likely went to LA."

Sam looked at Martin "Martin call Jerry tell him we've found a connection and that the Lightning Thief is in the greater Los Angeles Area."

Martin called up Jerry and Diana answered "Martin finally we got through to you guys."

Martin said "Diana we got a lead on where the Lightning Thief is."

"We know." Diana stated "he's in Los Angeles."

Martin said "huh how do you know that."

Diana said "because he's hit here at Woohp HQ!"

"What?" The group stated

"Both MOM and Jerry wants you all back here immediately. She's pushing up the level that the Lightning Thief is at he's now a code two alert."

Martin cursed "get us a portal if you can manage it."

"Roger!" Diana replied then a portal opened and the group jumped through

At Whoop HQ various agents were investigating different spots of Whoop HQ. It seemed that the Lightning Thief had left behind his calling card which was a small business card in almost every secure spot even Jerry's desk had been tagged with a card and poor Jerry was so embarrassed of the breach that his normally calm demeanor was broken.

"I can't believe this, the lightning thief walked over all our cyber security, got past every single guard and sentry, got through locked doors, laser grids, and even paranormal sensors without unlocking them, setting them off, or even turning them off." Jerry stated "normally I am not one to use foul language but this madness is bloody embarrassing." He sat down "uh…"

"I feel for you Mr. J." Martin stated "heck if he did this to the Center, MOM would throw more fits then all the demons we have in containment."

Jerry said "She's doing a massive security check to make sure that the Lightning Thief didn't hit the Center as well in the process. I should be getting a report soon." He sighed "Forgive me I am shocked at what has happened here."

Sam said "Don't worry Jerry we'll get that thief now he's hit home and we're going to get him for sure."

Jerry said "I sure hope so."

"Still I don't get it." Alex said "why steal from here. Are we just the first victim of his crime wave in Los Angeles?"

Jerry hummed "I don't know, all we've found so far are a bunch of his calling cards but nothing else attached to them and nothing is missing.

"Nothing is missing?" Clover echoed "you mean he did this just to prove he's able to break into Woohp HQ."

Jerry hummed "It would seem that way."

"Actually we do have something stolen." Diana spoke up as she came in with Serenity. Diana had a serious look while Serenity was ashamed of something. "Something that if he didn't leave behind all those calling cards, we would have never known about it." Diana continued

Jerry looked at Diana "he did steal something?"

Diana nodded then looked at Serenity "tell him Serenity."

Serenity hummed "he took a picture of my family that I had in my desk sir." She reported then looked down in shame "I know we're not supposed to have personal effects but my family is very important to me. I'm sorry"

Jerry sighed "the only reason I said no personal effects is that I don't want people who break into here to know any potential connections with our agents and workers."

Serenity hummed "if I get it back I'll make sure to take it back to my apartment."

Jerry sighed "don't worry about it." He muttered then got thoughtful "but why a photograph, there are many other objects that he could have stolen but didn't."

"Maybe because it wasn't Woohp he was after." Diana muttered then looked at Serenity "what if it was Serenity."

Serenity perked up at this and had a confused face "but why me?"

Diana said "That flash drive you found that you said wasn't yours. What if the Lightning Thief left it behind trading it for your photograph of your family?"

Serenity turned confused "but that's doesn't make sense, it doesn't match the makes or models of the flash drives he normally uses and it was full of encrypted data. Nothing a normal computer user or the police would…" She paused as she came to a realization

"Nothing normal people would be able to decode." Diana stated "but you would be able to right."

"Yes." Serenity muttered "but how would he know of my abilities, or of my photograph unless…" She gasped "that wind I felt, it was him."

"Wind?" The group muttered

Serenity nodded "I felt a gentle wind blow from behind my back like someone had been behind me watching what I was doing over my shoulder and blew a light exhale. It freaked me out when I saw no one behind me but then I remember that Jerry had installed paranormal sensors so I thought I was safe."

"And that is how and why he did it." MOM's voice suddenly finished as she entered into the room "by becoming one with the wind, he becomes undetectable to all sensors because all they would detect is a movement of air. Serenity was the target because she has the abilities, Woohp was just a challenge he could not resist"

Martin said "MOM did he attack the Center?"

"No however…" She looked at Jerry "He did send Woohp a video message via e-mail."

Jerry said "what?" He headed over to his computer, opened the email for Woohp and saw that in Woohp's inbox a video message from StormBanditLT was there. He clicked it open and pulled it up on the screen

The Lightning Thief appeared on the screen, it appeared he was sitting in the same chair that Jerry was currently in. It was a mockery to Jerry's position

"Greetings Mr. Jerry Lewis," Bolt greeted "This message is being recorded as a massive warning to you and your organization Woohp also to your counterparts the Center for Paranormal Activity. I am well aware that they have been following my activities for the last several months and only recently have you guys decided to join forces in pursuit of me. I just wish to tell you all that if you try to catch me or interfere with me completing my mission that there will be reactions against your group, terrible reactions, things that I do not wish against an organization that prides itself to ensure the peace and protection of humans which is something I approve of. Therefore before I do anything else. I want to let you in on what I have been up to."

He worked with something and on the screen the seven case files appeared

"First off the corporations I've been knocking down, they have been researching ways to extend life. DNA Regeneration, Cryogenics, Encryption of memory into data files and other research just to name a few examples. Now normally I'm not against science advancing the knowledge of the modern civilization however what I don't like is people using that knowledge to line their own pockets and nearly cause death and destruction in the process and that's exactly what these companies have done. Instead of following what standards the government has set they have been doing illegal experiments, on humans I might add, and releasing that knowledge solely to a generous benefactor that seems to have a lot of money to burn as he was funding seven, count them, seven different companies all within the United States. I have yet to explore outside of the USA but I got a feeling this guy has money everywhere. Anyways this benefactor, which I guess for simple purposes we'll call him Mr. X, has the data from these companies somewhere in a server as the last thing I saw be executed before the Ankoku corporation was taken down was the data being sent through literally a net of interconnected servers all over the world to this server. Now I'm not exactly a computer genius but I recorded the numbers and had them traced to a mainframe ran by a telecommunication company in this very area of Los Angeles California. The problem is I don't know where it went from there as I already did a search of the mainframe and found no trace of the data. I didn't leave behind a calling card because I know I'm close so I don't want to tip my hand but I'll find him and found out what he's up to, one way or another and I would like it if you guys didn't get in my way" He stood up from the desk and went to turn off the camera but then stopped "oh by the way I have a message for Miss Serenity Hawkness, I stuck your family photo in the case file of the Lightning Thief, I had to find something to 'swipe' in exchange for giving you a flash drive that I had swiped from Ankoku. The flash drive contain encoded documents that I can't break through so if you can decode them which I'm sure a computer genius like you can, you will have one piece of data more on the grand plan then I do. If you in the mood to share what you find just send a reply to the e-mail I sent this from and I'll be glad to give you guys more information on what I find. I'm going to be hanging around Los Angeles catching the sights and continuing my investigation on my own, So thanks for any help you can give and" He laughed as he gave a mock finger salute "Steal you Later!"

The camera turned off and the video file ended

Everyone who had gathered to watch the video was silent but then Jerry broke the silence and he wasn't happy

"Of all the nerve," Jerry muttered "who does that rogue think he is. He breaks into my organization, picks out one of my employees to do some computer work, and expects her to decode and send encrypted information to him. For that I'll ring his fool neck. If he wanted our help he should have approached me directly and not done this"

MOM lightly chuckled at Jerry's reaction "my thoughts exactly Jerry, he's lucky he didn't attack the Center otherwise when I catch him I would be ringing his neck"

Jerry hummed "I'll be glad to give you a chance to ring it MOM as soon as we catch him." He muttered then looked at Martin and the spies "please tell me you four have something on this rogue."

Martin said "well, we did do some extra looking around however nothing seemed to pan out, the Lightning Thief left no traceable evidence at any of the crime scenes. However we did find an interesting circumstance that raised a flag and told us that he was in Los Angeles before we learned of the attack."

"An interesting circumstance," Jerry echoed "do tell."

Martin looked at Alex "tell them Alex you found the connection."

Alex hummed in agreement then looked at the two bosses and said "on a weird pattern I picked up I managed to discover that the same time that Dusk was performing, the lightning Thief was in town as well causing the crime wave. The dates matched up for all seven cities."

Clover said "and to add to that when Dusk is performing, a crime doesn't happen."

Sam said "and the night he does his final adieu, that is when Dusk takes off for their next city on the next day. He was truly saying good bye to each city"

Martin said "and by the time I get into town. The Lightning Thief is long gone and a case file is ready to be picked up."

MOM said "and this is the same pattern for all seven cities."

Martin said "yes. It would pure luck for one or two maybe but all seven cities having the exact same pattern that's something to think about."

MOM hummed "yes indeed it is."

Jerry hummed "By being part of a rising rock band on tour, he could move from location to location without any suspicion because no one would think that someone in a rock band would be the lightning thief and as long as the attacks don't happen in every city, people can easily pass it off as circumstantial. It's surprising brilliant"

"That is very brilliant and he's been keeping his abilities well hidden." MOM stated "aside from circumstantial evidence. We do not have any hard evidence that pins the Lightning Thief as a member of the music band Dusk and even then we do not know which member it could be."

"And if we accuse them without hard evidence," Jerry added "it will blow up in our faces. We have to tread lightly."

Clover hummed "so how are we going to investigate Dusk without them knowing we are investigating them or the Lightning Thief catching on that we got him by his day job?"

Martin hummed "and what should we do about Mr. X should we pursue that angle or should we just let it go?"

Jerry said "I don't know, we're not even sure if Mr. X is a threat."

"Um... Jerry." Serenity spoke up "If Woohp is not going to actively pursue the Mr. X angle I would like to redeem some of my vacation days in exchange for some time off to if anything decode what the Lightning Thief has given me. I've been studying the case files and what I find is sickening. Mr. X clearly doesn't care how he gets the knowledge just as long as he gets it, numerous people have been hurt because of the research he's been funding and I want to help put a stop to him that's one of the reason I joined Woohp was to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

Jerry hummed "yes that is also the reason I formed this organization to protect humans and stop people like Mr. X from doing harm to others." He looked at Serenity "Serenity I will deny your request but I will be placing you and Diana in a team of researchers to work on this case, will you accept that."

"Yes!" Serenity replied cheerfully

Jerry said "Diana?"

"You can count on us, Jerry." Diana replied

He looked at MOM "MOM is it possible to have you assign a few researchers to aid Serenity and Diana."

MOM nodded "I have quite a few researchers that will be more than willing to do work on this case. I'll have their files sent over and they can be selected by Serenity and Diana."

Jerry hummed "very good as for the Lightning Thief and his potential connection with Dusk, Martin, you and the spies will continue to work on that angle, tread lightly, we aren't certain if the Lightning Thief is a member of Dusk."

Martin nodded "no worries Mr. J, the girls and I know how to walk lightly."

Clover said "um Jerry, where is Martin going to stay? We don't have any room in our penthouse, and I'm sure Diana's and Serenity's two bedroom apartment won't work either."

Jerry smiled "not to worry, I have a large house in Beverly Hills able to be used. Martin and the other researchers from the Center are welcome to use it."

Martin said "Sweet I'll have my stuff sent over."

Alex said "and we can use that house as a meeting area to discuss the case."

Sam nodded "sounds like a plan."

MOM said "then it's settled, we'll finalize all the details after we finish briefing and mission assignment." She sighed "While it's good that we can work as one unit to solve this case, I can't help but think that this is exactly what the Lightning Thief wants us to do. The question is why. What is so important about this Mr. X that requires our attention? Why doesn't the Lightning Thief ask for our assistance in a proper manner? What is he up to that requires such indirect methods?"

From the other side of a shimmering screen showing the scene, the Lightning Thief was asking questions himself

"Yeah Grim what are you and the other admins up to? Why are we involving these mortals?" Bolt asked his robed employer who was sitting in a throne like chair. "I could have had Doc or Guide go through that drive and decode those files instantly but instead you told me to drop it off at Miss Hawkness's desk, have them do it and give them a way to contact me with the results."

Grim hummed "Bolt you have only been in existence for less than a millennium and you think you know how everything works but what you don't realize is that we often test this world and judge it based on the results it produces and recently the tests that we have been doing have shown that because of the existence of large groups of good like WOOHP and the Center of Paranormal Activity that big companies of evil like Ankoku also pop up to balance the elements of light and darkness."

Bolt nodded "I get that Grim." He replied "but that still doesn't explain why you had me zap those seven companies and make a public display making me the single one who spotlighted the company to make it a target for the local law and government."

Grim adjusted himself slightly in his chair "because the companies were connected to one mortal person, our so-called Mr. X with destroying his companies we will force him to make a move and when he does, we want some mortals watching."

Bolt turned enlightened "oh I get it," He stated "I hit the web a couple of times and the Spider, Mr. X, comes out looking for his meal and the mortals catch the spider and take him out."

"Exactly." Grim replied "but do be wary, some spiders have hidden surprises and don't be surprised if there is more than one Mr. X"

Bolt nodded "gotcha." He replied then turned curious "So Grim how am I going to break it to Jin that we're going to have company in the form of a group of paranormal agents and Woohp spies?"

"We don't." Grim replied "Jin does not need to worry about anything because nothing has happened that connects him to the Lightning Thief."

"But what if something does?" Bolt countered

"Then something does" Grim replied evenly "and Jin will have to decide whether or not his heart is ready to become the Lightning Thief."

"And if he chooses he's not ready?" Bolt asked

Grim exhaled slightly "then he will have to live with his decision" He replied "but I'm sure circumstances will influence him to make the right choice."

"Circumstances like what?" Bolt inquired

Grim hummed in thought "well getting close to someone who is innocent but yet a big target."

"Yeah," Bolt replied his interest fully peaked "and who would that be?"

The Grim Reaper stood up and from his hand produced a photograph and gave it to Bolt.

Bolt looked at the photograph and it showed a beautiful white skinned girl with sapphire blue eyes, long brown hair and simple round glasses. She was wearing a modest skirt and blouse. He whistled lowly in a cat call signaling he was attracted to her "Hello, who is this?"

"That would be Rebecca White." Grim stated "Hers and Jin's destinies are getting very close to being tied together and it will be up to both of them to tie it."

Bolt hummed in interest then said "they uh compatible?"

Grim said "I would say so, she is a big fan of his music and you know Jin does stuff for his fans."

Bolt gained a look "uh huh, but would she like him if he was a thief?" He asked

"Most likely she'll accept his thief style especially if he stole her from Mr. X who wants to hurt her." Grim replied

Bolt looked the photo "she's a target of Mr. X huh," He muttered as he studied the picture "why? She's just an average human isn't she?"

Grim said "I'm not sure but it's yours and Jin's mission to make sure that Rebecca White does not get used by Mr. X by monitoring her movements and aiding her when trouble appears"

Bolt hummed as he nodded then pocketed the photo "well I do what I can," He stated "but uh how exactly are Jin and I going to monitor her without looking like a stalker or something."

Grim chuckled "oh you'll find out soon enough."

Bolt said "come on Grim tell me what's up. Jin will to want to know."

Grim said "It appears the student body of Beverly Hills High has made a raffle. The grand prize is being able to have the full experience of band life and the band of choice is the touring band of Dusk and the manager was contacted to see if Dusk would provide that for them

Bolt said "and I'm sure that the manager was all for that idea for publicity of the band."

Grim chuckled "yes indeed I was."

Bolt chuckled "does Jin realize that you, the Grim Reaper, is managing his band."

Grim said "of course, I revealed that to him when we first met. In fact he tells me often about your thoughts about me especially when your upset. I believe you used the adjective bonehead more than a few times when things didn't go well."

Bolt flinched slightly "that little tattletale," He muttered then turned cross "Well we'll see how he like his thoughts exposed"

Grim chuckled "Save it until after your mission. I need you two to work together and bickering isn't going to help"

Bolt exhaled "okay okay, I'll focus on the mission but that's the last time I share my thoughts." He faded out


	5. I Spy the Ice Mage Speyers

By the two o-clock hour Woohp was back to normal business. Martin and the Spies finished their work in San Francisco by packing up and checking out of the hotel they had stayed at and they decided to help move equipment into the house that the researcher team was going to use. MOM sent over files of various researchers in particular fields like Biology and Organic Chemistry so that Serenity and Diana could choose who they wanted to work with and they made a selection and the selected would be sent the next day. However the next morning Martin would be summoned to the Center HQ

Martin entered into MOM's office. Standing in front of the desk with his back to him was a black haired young adult wearing a white collared shirt and dress pants

"You wanted to see me MOM?" Martin called

"no actually Mystery I wanted to." The male stated as he turned

Martin grunted slightly then frowned "Spire…"

The teen growled as he gripped his fist and the air seemed to get a little cooler "how many times do I have to tell you it's Speyers. (Pronounced: Spy-yers)"

Martin rolled his eyes "whatever, what do you want?"

"What I want is answers." Speyers stated "how come you were given the Lightning Thief case?"

Martin said "uh because I've been working on it for the last several months on my own and it wasn't until two days ago that it was made into a two agency mission and that was turned into a unified mission when we discovered critical things about the case."

Speyers said "critical things like what."

Martin said "why are you so interested."

Speyers said "because, this case has 'requires a mage to lead' written all over it and yet you don't even have a mage on the team, all you have is biological, and technological researchers along with a few Woohp Agents."

Martin said "well yeah that's all we need. We're not dealing with magic that much."

Speyers said "how are you going to capture the Lightning Thief without using magic against him. He's obviously using magic to do his crimes"

Martin said "we're not aiming to catch the Lightning Thief."

Speyers said "that's not what's on the case file, the case file says the main target is the Lightning Thief for he attacked Woohp HQ."

Martin exhaled "and if you read into the case you'll see that mostly, what we are doing is reviewing the places that the Lightning Thief has hit and finding out what they researched for a generous benefactor known as Mr. X"

Speyers said "and why are you doing that?"

Martin said "because we received a tip from the Lightning Thief as well."

Speyers said "and you're just going with it."

Martin said "Mostly, it's seems to be a valid tip."

Speyers said "and while he's sending you all on a wild goose chase, it will give him time to do more crimes without having someone after him."

Martin looked at MOM "did you tell him that the spies and I are treading lightly to investigate the Lightning Thief not pursuing him rashly."

MOM said "I did mention it was being properly handled but Saleme (Pronounced as Salem) demanded to see you Martin.

Martin said "for what so that he can bug me on how I handle the case because I think I'm handling this case just fine"

Speyers said "yeah, have you made any theories based on your comic books recently."

Martin gave a glare to Speyers "that's hitting below the belt Spyer." He muttered

"I told you its Speyers." Speyers grumbled

Martin said "and I'm telling you Speyers I don't need your criticism." He turned to MOM "Are we though, can I go back to my case now, this is wasting my time"

MOM hummed "not yet Martin after Saleme is finished"

Martin growled then said "damn it Speyers spit it out what do you want."

Speyers said "I want to take over the pursuit of the Lightning Thief. He has magic powers that require a mage to handle and I qualify to do that. I request that I be put in charge of the Lightning Thief case"

"Request Denied." MOM stated evenly

"Why?" Speyers replied

MOM said "Martin has an extensive cover for the investigation of the Lightning Thief there is no need to change leadership just because there are more aspects to this case. However you did bring up a valid argument, The Lightning Thief does have magic powers and therefore a mage is required for the case If only to handle the researching aspect of discovering where the thief got his powers and how to stop them. That is why I'm assigning you to be part of Martin's team."

"WHAT!?" Martin and Speyers shouted

Martin said "MOM I don't need him on my team,"

"and I can do the research by myself without anyone over me." Speyers added

MOM said "like it or not we need a single team with various strengths to work on this case. So you two are now working together and that's final, now return to the mission" She pressed a button and a portal opened underneath the two and dropped them back to the house where the researcher team was at

In Beverly Hills, Serenity and Diana were relaxing in the living room of the researcher house when Martin and Saleme literally dropped in via a portal

The two dropped out of a portal in a heap

"Damn it Speyers get your arm out of my face." Martin grumbled as he pushed Saleme away "I don't know why you had to stick your nose in my case."

"Because you get all the good cases, your MOM's favorite agent." Saleme countered as he rolled off "you're always the best choice."

"I'm the best choice because I have the skills and experience to handle high level cases, you may be the son of a great mage Speyers but you're far from being a great mage yourself." Martin replied

"It didn't help the Center thought I was an Esper and put me in that academy." Saleme countered

"Blame your father for that one," Martin replied "he only said that weird things were happening whenever you were around. He didn't tell us he was a former mage that had his powers and memory wiped. It's by chance we got that message from the mage council and got you out of that place and into the proper academy and even then it was reported you were acting funny, always timid. You couldn't even get enough courage to do any magic in front of people."

Serenity looked at Diana "Diana what's going on. Who's Martin fighting with?"

Diana sighed "Saleme Speyers." She answered

Saleme looked up and said "hi Diana, How are you?"

Diana said "I'm alright. You?"

Saleme rolled his eyes "I've been better. Your Brother's the same as usual"

Diana said "I know but what are you doing here Saleme?"

"MOM assigned him to the team when he tried to steal my case." Martin grumbled "we now have a 'magic expert' on the team.

"Magic?" Serenity asked in confusion "um… Martin I didn't ask for any experts in that field. This is supposed to be a normal science research team"

"I know." Martin muttered "Spyer here decided to stick his nose in places it doesn't belong."

"Damn it Mystery, I told you it's Speyers!" Saleme shouted as the air temperature dropped sharply like someone had just opened a door to a blizzard

Serenity squealed as she was chilled and she wrapped her arms around her body "what happening?"

Martin shivered "Damn it Speyers, haven't you learned to control your powers yet"

"I have," Saleme stated "it just slips when people piss me off!" He threw Martin a glare and the temperature dropped again and ice started to form on the floor around them

Serenity whined as she hugged herself tighter as she shivered

Martin growled "well you're pissing me off, you stuck your nose in my case where it didn't belong. I didn't need you on the case in the first place"

"Stop!" Diana suddenly shouted as she got between the two "Honestly if you two are going to bicker, Serenity and I will do our work at our apartment just to have some peace, quiet and not freeze to death. Saleme control your powers now!"

Saleme growled but then sighed "sorry…" The temperature started returning to normal as the ice vaporized

Serenity sighed in relief then muttered _"I should have bought my blanket."_ In Japanese

Diana sighed "Martin please don't mispronounce Saleme's last name on purpose it's rude."

Martin growled slightly "freakin ice mage with a freaky name"

"That's enough Martin." Diana scolded

Martin huffed

Diana looked at Saleme "now Saleme, why did you request to take over Martin's case."

Saleme said "because I felt that an enemy that uses magic use needs a mage as leader to be able to pursue him and take him down."

Martin growled "we don't even know if it's magic he's using or some fancy technology as it can't be traced as magic and we're not actively pursuing him because he's warned us to not interfere with him and his work."

"his work?" Saleme echoed "more like he doesn't want you to get in the way of him getting to a big prize that's what thieves and bandits are all about."

Martin said "and I'm telling you Speyers the Lightning Thief isn't your average thief, the profile is all wrong. His goals don't seem to be profit or something evil.

"Isn't the Lightning Thief a modern day Bandit of the Storm?" Saleme asked "because if so the bandit was an enemy of mages, as he's stole enchanted daggers to have his powers."

Martin said "I thought the bandit just used enchanted daggers."

Saleme said "yeah, and to get them enchanted he needed a mage to do it, and since there's no record of a mage who helped the bandit then that means he stole them from an elemental mage."

Martin said "but it sounds like he did heroic things with his skills and powers, maybe they were a reward or something."

"I doubt it." Saleme replied "the entry was obviously written down by a friend of the bandit or by the bandit himself just for shameless self-promotion."

Martin said "oh I get it, that's why you wanted the case. You hate the fact that the Lightning Thief is using powers that in your opinion only mages should wield."

"And he is doing crime using those powers." Saleme added "it's a disgrace. He needs to be stopped"

Martin said "and when MOM or I decide it's safe to stop him then we'll stop him but right now, he warned us of terrible reactions against both Woohp and the Center if he is interfered with. Frankly his crimes while annoying are nothing compared to some of the crimes that we've uncovered so far with the companies he's attacked. It's been decided that most of the effort for this case will go into research of those companies."

Saleme growled "fine you focus on what you think are the critical angles, and I'll focus on the Lightning Thief and figure everything out about him and how to stop him."

Martin said "fine, you can do that just stay out of the way"

Saleme huffed "fine, now where's the kitchen I need a drink."

Martin said "it's not stocked, and we're not keeping any liquor in this house, Woohp standards"

Saleme huffed "I need at least a bottle of Vodka to do my work and stay out of the way."

Martin said "what you need is a bonk on your head. You're not drinking on the job"

"Oh come on," Saleme whined "you want me out of the way, give me a bottle of vodka and you won't hear a peep out of me."

Martin said "go buy your own and keep it in your room and if you screw things up because of your drinking habits, you're off the team."

"Fine!" Saleme snapped as he went toward the door

"Where are you going?" Martin asked

"To go buy my own drinks." Saleme replied as he exited out of the door

"Not right now you idiot." Martin replied

"Let him go Martin." Diana stated

Martin looked at Diana "Diana…"

"he's upset, let him go to calm down."

Martin growled "fine but if he comes back drunk, I'm not dealing with him. Shout for me when the girls and the other researchers show up." He headed up a set of stairs in anger.

Diana sighed "sorry you had to see that Serenity."

Serenity hummed "it's alright but is there history between your brother and Mr. Saleme?"

Diana said "a little, Saleme was discovered by the Center when they got word of freaky incidents involving ice were discovered after a little investigation it was discovered that it was a teen named Saleme Speyerss who seemed to have the ability to cause things to freeze with his mind, or as it's known as Cryokinesis. The Center sent him to the Esper academy for training but aside from freezing stuff he couldn't do anything else Esper like and I heard rumors that he was bullied on by the other students. It was then learned that Saleme wasn't an esper but a mage, in fact the son of the former Eternal Mage which explained how he was able to use elemental powers like Cryokinesis without training or an outlet like a ring or a staff after sending him to the mage academy for a few years Saleme came back to the Center to become a field agent and magic researcher, Martin was his mentor but things didn't work out, Martin blaming Saleme's drinking habits, and his withdrawn personally and Saleme blaming Martin for his flirting with females, and his immature attitude. So another mentor was given to him named Barry Blake, an Esper who Saleme knew from the Esper Academy but since then Martin and Saleme are at odds with each other always competing for the best cases."

Serenity hummed "Before I joined Woohp I just thought powers like his CryoKinesis were out of legends that were fiction but feeling Mr. Saleme powers." She moaned as she shivered "I'll make sure to bring extra blankets and stuff."

Diana hummed "and we may also put a magic barrier around the computer room just so we don't lose equipment because of a sudden freeze by Saleme."

Serenity hummed as she nodded "good idea." She sighed "kinda glad we have our own apartment via a portal to retreat to just in case things get out of hand."

Diana nodded "yeah, I have the feeling things are going to get crazy over here."


	6. Enter the Esper

About an half an hour after that exchange the spies showed up.

Alex came in first and she shivered when the air inside was at least 10 degrees cooler than the outside "whoo…" She moaned "hey who has the AC on full blast it's not that hot outside."

Diana hummed "it's not the AC Alex, there was a bit of a clash between center agents."

Clover said "a clash?"

Diana hummed as she walked over to the stairs "Martin!" She called up the stairs "Come down and explain what happened a bit ago. The spies are here"

Martin came down the stair still stewing over what happened with Saleme but he gave the spies a boyish smile to try and lighten his mood then said "hey girls…" in a casual tone

Alex picked up the tone change and gave a concerned look "hey Martin, everything alright?"

Martin exhaled as he frowned "no…" he stated bluntly "MOM added someone to the case that I think is completely unnecessary and I'm hoping that his antics don't ruin all the hard work and time I've put into this case."

Diana sighed "Martin, Saleme isn't going to ruin the case."

Martin said "Yeah, the last time I worked with him the case nearly bombed because of him"

Diana groaned "he was a new agent," She stated "I've been looking up his case records he and Blake made a great team, they've completed all their missions."

Martin said "and yet the first thing out of his mouth after we decided how we were going to do things was where's the nearest bottle so I can get drunk and be all stupidly giggly. I've seen him drunk and it freaks me out. He latches on to the nearest male he could find."

Diana sighed

Sam said "so who's this Saleme."

Martin said "Saleme Speyers, a mage with the ability to freeze everything around him hence why the air is so cold is because he tried to freeze me to submission."

Diana said "no he didn't Martin, you kept saying his last name wrong and he got mad. You two were bickering. You didn't like that he wanted to take charge of the case and MOM agreed that we needed a mage to research how to deal with the Lightning Thief."

Martin said "Yeah and the fact he tried to freeze everyone."

Diana said "and why do you think I stepped in to stop it because Serenity and I were nearly freezing to death but you wouldn't let it go."

Martin said "I'm not the one with ice powers, Speyers is. He's the problem and he's going to continue being a problem."

"I'm not going to be a problem…" A familiar male whined

Coming back in with several bottles in bags was a pouty faced Saleme, it seemed that something was affecting him causing him to be mellow

Martin groaned "you're drunk aren't you Speyers."

"No, he's not, I just gave him a taste of lotus to cool him down." A smooth male voice stated "you really pushed his buttons Mystery. I nearly got a face full of ice and I'm his mentor and best friend."

A tall blond hair handsome looking guy in his early twenties with a disarming smile stood behind Saleme. He was wearing a causal business outfit and was all cleaned up which made him look like he was well off.

"Barry Blake?" Martin muttered "what the hello are you doing here? Aren't you on a case?"

Barry smiled "finished it yesterday," He replied with a hand wave of dismissal "and I came to see how my protégé was settling in."

Martin scoffed "oh he's doing just fine," He stated with sarcasm dipping from his voice "the minute he found out we don't have liquor in the house he goes off and buys the entire liquor aisle."

"I did not." Saleme whined "it's only a few bottles."

"A few?" Martin echoed in disbelief "let's see I count one, two, three, four bottles a bag, and you're carrying two bags so that what eight bottles?! Come on Speyers, How much booze are you going to go through a night."

"I got some for the others as well," Saleme replied in a sad tone, "maybe they want drinks."

"I'm telling you, Woohp standards, that means no illegal underage drinking and your underage," He blinked "how you purchase the stuff anyway, you can't buy it unless your 21 in the states. Don't tell me you used a fake ID"

Barry stepped forward on this and put an arm around Saleme's shoulder which caused him to blush for some reason "no Mystery I purchased them. Come on lighten up, it's not that bad"

Martin said "Shut up Blake, I don't need a drunkard nor your made-up face in my case."

Barry recoiled in shock of Martin's attitude "ow, Martin geeze, what's your problem?"

Martin said "my problem is that I'm trying work on a big case and your protégé, instead of asking me directly for a position on my team, goes to MOM and whines to her that I'm getting all the good cases and that this case 'requires' a mage to lead and she decides to stick him on the team just to get him out of her hair."

Barry said "oh and your mad because of it."

Martin said "I don't need him, or his drinking habits messing up the case that I've been working on alone for the last several months

Barry said "and you still haven't solved it?"

Martin said "it wasn't that critical of a case, just a bunch of petty B+Es that mostly the local police were handing until the culprit made a big display of jumping off a tall roof and disappearing in a flash of lightning just as police are swarming a major company that they had warrants to."

"A flash of lightning" Barry muttered then turned enlightened "oh, the Lightning Thief… yeah I heard a few things about him, He's really a big threat isn't he."

Martin said "Threat? No. Annoying? Somewhat."

Barry said "but didn't he attack Woohp?"

Martin said "only to show that he has thief skills and that he can't be detected by any sensor both normal and paranormal. He left us a message saying to get off his case and focus on the guy who was funding illegal research."

Barry hummed "I see… and you are doing that but not going after the Lightning Thief

Martin said "the Woohp spies and I have a lead we're going to lightly investigate but the main focus of the research team is the Mr. X angle and all the big companies that he had money in to do special research for him alone. The reason we are taking things lightly is because we don't have enough evidence to pinpoint who the Lightning Thief is or where he is hiding."

"I can find him." Saleme stated in a meek tone "and I can find evidence to prove that whoever has his signature is the Lightning Thief."

Martin said "We don't need to find him Saleme and I doubt he's going to cause any big problems"

Barry said "how do you figure that, do you know how much damage he's done? He's destroyed seven big businesses which have massive effects on the people in those companies and around them."

Martin said "that wasn't him, it was the local police that shut those companies down."

Barry said "but yet he started the ball rolling and made sure that the companies were in the path of it to be knocked down. What if Woohp or the Center is next and his attack is just a warning"

Martin said "it was a warning not to pursue him or interfere with his work otherwise Woohp and the Center will face terrible reactions."

Barry said "from what?"

Martin said "we don't know but I got the feeling that the Lightning Thief doesn't threaten unless he has someone or something backing him up and as long as he doesn't cause any more trouble, we'll just follow the small lead we have and if it doesn't pan out then we'll call it good enough."

Barry hummed "alright but take it from a guy who can get visions of the future, the lightning thief is a massive threat, he's up to something that will cause massive chaos and other things if he's not stopped."

Martin said "yeah and what about Mr. X you get anything from him."

Barry hummed as he rubbed his forehead "not a thing, personally I don't think he's exists."

Martin said "uh huh well someone was funding those companies and his crimes are far more criminal then the Lightning Thief's"

Barry said "how's that, he just funded the companies if anything the head of those companies are responsible for their own actions just like the Lightning Thief is responsible for his own actions. This whole Mr. X thing is just to send you around in circles until the Lightning Thief is out of your range again."

Martin said "well if he does, you can say I told you so Mystery, alright?"

Barry hummed as he closed his eyes then grinned "I'm getting a vision that I'm saying that to you Martin and it's going to be within the next month or so." He teased

Martin gave him a look "listen just because you can have visions of the future doesn't mean they can come true."

Barry grinned as he opened his eyes "they have a perfect record so far."

Martin rolled his eyes

Barry chuckled "look tell you what Mystery, since I'm free why don't I join the team as well, I can keep an eye on Saleme, keep him out of trouble, help the researchers with their work and you can focus on whatever you and the spy trio want without having to worry about anything."

Martin hummed

Diana said "I don't see why that can't be an acceptable deal Martin. Barry Blake is a good agent and he knows how to keep Saleme in check and out of your hair."

Martin hummed "alright Blake, you're in, but if Saleme gets drunk he's your problem and if something happens because he's drunk, it's on you not me."

Barry said "I'll accept that, so can he keep the drinks in the kitchen?"

Martin sighed "fine,"

Barry laughed and patted Saleme's shoulder "See I told you I be able to smooth things out."

"You're the best Barry." Saleme replied in a sing song tone as he went towards the kitchen

Martin rolled his eyes

Barry rubbed his hands eagerly "so who are we all working with." He looked at Diana "I see you Diana, how are you."

"Pretty good Blake, yourself."

Barry rubbed his chest with a fist then looked at it "eh can't complain." He looked at Serenity "Serenity Hawkness right."

Serenity stood up quickly "Yes." She bowed "it's an honor to meet you Mr. Blake."

Barry flashed her a smile "call me Barry."

Serenity blushed

Barry looked at the spies and said "hey I know you three, ah you're Mystery's friends from Woohp uh…" He snapped his fingers then looked at Martin when he had a memory glitch "Mystery introduce me to these fine ladies."

Martin said "Blond is Clover, Red Head is Samantha or Sam, and Black is Alexandra or Alex."

Barry said "that's right, I look forward to working with you ladies."

Clover approached him and said "and we do as well. You doing anything later tonight."

Barry made a slight flinching face "eh sorry babe, my protégé and I made plans. It's been a few months since I've seen him. You understand don't ya."

Clover hummed in disappointment "yeah I understand. Maybe some other time,"

Barry hummed "we'll see." He looked around "is that it? I thought there was…"

The doorbell chimed

Martin turned and opened it and outside was a purple haired young adult about Martin's age with a black shirt, pants, and coat. He had a serious calm look to his face. He had a heavy bag over his shoulder

Martin looked at the guy "Hello?"

The guy looked at him "Martin Mystery?"

"yeah?" Martin replied

The guy nodded then held out his hand "Saito Hajime, I'm to be joining your team as your Organic, Chemical, and Biological Researcher."

Martin took it and shook it lightly "oh yes, welcome Saito we were just making introductions and about to discuss how we are going to handle the case. Please come in."

"Thank you," Saito replied as he entered "I apologize for my tardiness. The traffic was terrible passing LAX."

Martin said "surprised you didn't use a portal."

Saito hummed "I do not like the trip sometimes. I'll use a portal in an emergency jump or from headquarter to headquarter transfer but I prefer normal transportation to get around the local area."

Martin said "nothing wrong with that. Guys this is Saito Hajime. Saito Hajime, our group. Barry Blake, an Esper and Center Agent."

"A Pleasure." Blake replied

"The Woohp spies Alex Sam and Clover."

The spies gave various greetings

Saito smiled slightly and bowed his head to greet them

"My sister Diana, She'll be handing some of our technical work and book research"

"hello." Diana replied

Saito smiled and bowed his head again

"and our computer genius, Serenity Hawkness. She our computer girl."

Serenity smiled _"Good Morning Saito-san."_ She called in Japanese

Saito smiled and said "Good Morning to you as well Miss Serenity." He said in English "it's good to see you again."

"Yep! I'm glad we get to work together instead of just playing together" Serenity replied

Saito chuckled "Yes,"

Martin said "you two know each other."

Serenity hummed as she nodded "Saito and my brother Vincent went to the same university, they were classmates and he visited our home over a few of the breaks. I was surprised to learn he was a member of the Center."

Saito hummed "how is Vincent doing?" He asked "It's been a year or two since we have seen each other."

Serenity hummed "He's been busy I haven't seen him since I moved to America but he's calls at least once a week. Next time he calls I'll pass the phone to you Saito"

Saito hummed as he nodded "I will like that. So this is the team that I am in."

Barry said "not quite we are missing our magic expert." He looked towards the Kitchen "Saleme come out and meet your teammate."

"uh I would like to Barry but…"

Barry turned confused then walked towards the kitchen "come on don't be shy…"

"It not that… I'm stuck!"

Barry hummed in confusion then looked into the kitchen and chuckled "Saleme what are you doing to the refrigerator?"

On this the group looked into the kitchen to see Saleme's left hand caught in the ice maker part of the refrigerator which had a bunch of icicles coming out of it as if Saleme's powers were reacting with the ice maker of the refrigerator

"I was trying to get some ice for the drinks" Saleme replied "but the machine jammed so I tried to unjam it and… well, I guess I was a little upset and my powers turned on."

Barry hummed "Lotus must be wearing off," He muttered then said "hang on I'll get you out of there." He lightly grabbed onto Saleme then focused.

Saleme and him suddenly vanished and reappeared about five feet away however Saleme's hand was now covered in a large block of ice.

Saleme yelped as the ice block pulled his hand down hard

"I was hoping the ice block wouldn't come with…" Barry muttered

Saito hummed and sat down his bag and opened it and looked through it and out a four ounce bottle of a liquid with a label, and a small nozzle and gave it a shake. "Put his hand over the sink, please."

"Why?" Saleme asked

"Because I don't want ice to get everywhere when I remove it from your hand."

Saleme blinked "huh?"

Barry said "no time for confusion." He took Saleme over to the sink and put his hand over it. "uh should I put on the faucet."

"No." Saito replied "this should work without excess water." He stated "forgive me if you feel something." He lightly squeezed the bottle and squirted the liquid carefully around Saleme's wrist and over the top.

The liquid seem to cause the ice to deform and crack and fall off into the sink in large chunks and with only about a quarter of the liquid Saleme's hand was ice free

Saleme moaned in shock

"Whoa…" Martin muttered in shock "what the hello did you use."

"Snow Melt!" Serenity chirped

Saito chuckled at Serenity's answer "a brine mixture of 20% Sodium Chloride and 5% Calcium Chloride. The Brine reacts with Ice to melt it. Gravity did the rest because the Ice was unable to hold the weight of itself causing it to fall off Saleme's hand and into the sink." He looked at Saleme "are you alright."

Saleme hummed then blushed as he nodded "yeah, I'm fine, thank you." He stated in a meek tone

Saito said "Don't mention it. I recommend not sticking your hand in the freezer again."

Saleme nodded while still maintaining a blush

Alex hummed "Sodium Chloride and Calcium Chloride, hey isn't that the same stuff, some areas use to de-ice roads and sidewalks after a snow storm."

Saito nodded "yes, my mixture is a little more unique as just Calcium Chloride in a brine solution melts ice quickly but causes irritation to things like skin however mix it together with Sodium Chloride or Table Salt in a brine and you get an irritation-free way to quickly remove ice from the skin and other things like boots and if it irritates, a little water will wash it away."

Clover hummed "you're pretty handy with those Chemicals Solutions."

Saito hummed "it was my main focus of study when I was in school. I also took Organic Chemistry and Biology for additional knowledge. I just found comfort in learning all I could about the world around me."

Alex giggled then went by Samantha said "hey Sammy, you want someone that as good with books as you, Saito's a good choice. Nudge Nudge Wink Wink."

"Alex…" Sam hissed "what did Jerry say about getting involved on the job."

Saito hummed "I believe the statement that MOM came up with was keep it professional while on a mission." He replied "and I will do that."

Sam hummed as she nodded "and so will I even though someone is trying to say otherwise."

Alex said "what… I'm just suggesting options."

Barry said "so Saito how come you joined the Center."

Saito seemed to pause for a moment then said "I would prefer to keep that information to myself for the time being."

Barry said "Hey come on we're all teammates here."

Martin gave Barry a slight glare "if he doesn't want to talk about it Blake then he doesn't have to, end of subject"

Barry said "okay okay, I was just curious."

Saito said "thank you Martin. I'll be creating a small laboratory setup in this kitchen. I should be receiving several packages of supplies via portal soon."

Diana said "when they come we'll pitch in to help you setup Saito."

"I am thankful." Saito replied "Now did someone mention getting drinks. I am a little thirsty from the trip"

Martin sighed "Saleme purchased liquor that doesn't help with thirst."

"Indeed not." Saito replied

"There should be some water in the fridge." Serenity said "if not I can pop over to my apartment and grab your favorite drink Saito-san."

"I'll be fine with water for now." Saito replied "but let me see if I can unjam this ice maker first." He went over to the refrigerator and first tried the machine and when it made a grinding noise but didn't pop out any ice. He hummed opened the door to the machine which was attached to the freezer the refrigerator and worked with it and hummed "I got the problem..." He removed his hand and stuck in his brine bottle and gave it a squirt then ran the machine again with a cup under it and slush of brine water and several chunks of ice came out. He dumped the tainted ice into the sink and then rinsed out the cup. "ice had clogged the opening should be clear now."

Serenity giggled "you're the best Saito-san." She called echoing what Saleme said for Barry

Saito chuckled


	7. A united team ready to solve the case

About ten minutes later after getting drinks and such the group was ready to sit down for their first official meeting. They connected a communication unit to their television so that both Jerry and MOM could be in on the meeting.

Jerry said "good to see everyone assigned to the team has found their way to the research house." He looked at Barry Blake and Saleme "and it seems others have joined as well."

MOM said "Saleme Speyers, a field agent and magic researcher and Barry Blake one of our senior operatives and Espers however I wasn't expecting him to be here." She looked at Barry "Barry I would like to know the reason for you being in on this meeting."

Barry smiled coolly "I am here to assist the researching team in their work and also to keep an eye on my protégé as I seem to be one of the few who can handle his temperamental nature. I plan to be on hand to handle any situations that come up between him and Mystery.

Jerry hummed "I take it things got off to a rough start then."

Martin said "yes I had a few issues with Saleme, issues that with Barry's handling have been settled. I have now accepted both on my team"

"Very good." MOM replied "now let us discuss the various plans in detail that you all are going to do for this case."

Martin said "well the spies and I are going to follow a lead we have uncovered in San Francisco how we are going to do that I'm not fully sure"

Barry said "so what exactly is this lead Mystery."

Martin exhaled "we've noticed a pattern that seems to suggest that the Lightning Thief is part of a touring rock band called Dusk."

Barry recoiled in confusion "A rock band?" He echoed "how do you figure that."

Martin said "The lightning thief was doing his crime wave at the same time that Dusk was in the city for all seven of the cities add to that a crime doesn't happen when Dusk is performing and on the day after the final adieu, Dusk leaves the city seemingly taking the Lightning Thief with them as the Lightning Thief does not appear again."

Barry hummed in thought "that is a pattern to consider but this is only true for the cities that had those corporations right."

Martin said "exactly, there is no other trace of the Lightning Thief in any of the other stops that Dusk made but so far that's the closest we've come to a somewhat solid lead on him. We guessed he was in LA because of the pattern and we were right"

Barry said "So is Dusk here now?"

Jerry said "I've done some looking into that. They arrived at LAX the day before the Lightning Thief attacked Woohp."

Saleme said "so what are we waiting for let's go get them."

Barry said "hold it Saleme, you can't just go running off to get a rock band."

MOM nodded "That is correct, the amount of press covering Dusk prevents any operatives from being able to get near them for questioning without exposing themselves to questions also the Lightning Thief is aware of our pursuit of him so if he is one of the band, he'll most likely have counter measures in place to disrupt our pursuit of him.

Saleme said "so how are Martin and the spies going to get anywhere near the band."

Martin exhaled "we had a plan to try and get close to the band via the Mystery Mashers Cover but like MOM said with the amount of press covering Dusk and the Lightning Thief saying don't interfere with his work. I may actually think just to use a more casual cover and may not mention the whole Mystery Mashers and just say the girls and I heard he was coming into town and see if we could meet with him.

Jerry said "and actually there may be a way to do that officially. You see the Beverly Hills High School started a small raffle with the grand prize being able for one student to be able to experience band life with Dusk. Most proceeds would be going to charity and several winners would receive tickets to go see Dusk at the Greek Theater but the grand prize would not be given out as it was just a joke however one of staff of the school explained the whole concept to the manager of Dusk and in surprise the manager was actually all for the idea but the whole thing was kept quiet to be a sort of surprise to the students. I called the school and asked if I could provide a large donation to their cause in exchange to get video coverage of the entire event and I was given the number to the manager Keith Grimm and the manager allowed it in exchange any profit made from the footage, Dusk would be given a small royality fee and he would choose how it would be distributed and I agreed"

Martin turned surprised at this "you actually contacted Dusk Mr. J?!" He stated in shock "What about the whole keeping it subtle about our investigation."

Jerry said "I didn't mention anything about the Lightning Thief or any investigation but with this you can freely be near Dusk and not have to worry about questions as long as you maintain your cover.

MOM hummed "It's a legitimate cover and as long as the operatives do not do anything rash that cover should be maintained."

Martin said "we won't do anything rash." He looked towards Saleme "but now I'm concerned on what Saleme will do."

Barry said "relax Mystery, Saleme won't break your cover or get in your way. He'll just be ready at the word to capture the lightning thief to capture him with magic besides there's a high chance the Lightning Thief isn't in Dusk right."

Martin hummed "yeah there is, but there is also the threat that we can't interfere with his work."

Barry said "then we don't interfere only track him. I'm sure Saleme knows a tracking spell or two."

"I do." Saleme replied "and I can also create a network of magic sensors that pick up whenever someone uses magic so if the Lightning Thief uses his powers for anything the sensors will pick it up and if Dusk is around when the Lightning Thief is detected that provides evidence that the Lightning Thief is a member of Dusk."

Martin hummed then looked at MOM "what do you think MOM."

"It is an acceptable plan." MOM replied "Barry you make sure that Saleme sticks to the plan."

"He'll stick to it like superglue." Barry replied

Martin said "okay we got that angle figured out now what about the research team, Sis."

"Serenity and I pretty much all setup." Diana replied "We have a server in one of the upstairs bedrooms that is connected into Woohp's network over a secure line so any work that we do is sent to Woohp during the evening hours." She looked at Saito "Saito still has some lab equipment to setup but I'm sure we'll have that ready by tonight." She looked at Serenity "Serenity working on decoding that flash drive the Lightning Thief gave us. It's got some heavy encryption right."

Serenity hummed as she nodded "yes, whoever encoded this data wanted to make sure that only a few got access to this data, it's encoded in five layers of encryption that require several keys to get through." She looked at Jerry "It's going to take me some time to fully decode it but I've got one image file that I've managed to decode. She turned to her laptop and worked with it to pull up a colored image file that showed what appeared to be a long 2D model of DNA however it had several symbols around it and they were pointing to various pieces. "I'm not sure what exactly this picture is telling me but I'm sure it some sort of image that belongs in a report that I've yet to decode."

Saito hummed "The picture shows a fragment of DNA with 45 base pairs." He stated "the symbols and pointers around the model suggest that they are highlight various codons within the DNA most likely to identify a particular piece of it but without clear information on what exactly is being highlighted. I can't tell you anymore."

Alex said "do we know what Ankoku was studying for Mr. X."

"DNA transcription or being able to read the DNA code." Jerry stated "I'm not fully sure of extent of their research but it is clear that Ankoku was trying to find something within the DNA code and from that model and it's markings it appears they found it but we don't know what it is."

"I'll see if I can continue to decode the other files." Serenity stated "I'm actually happy the Lightning Thief called upon me to do this work, it's a challenge for my abilities and if it helps solve the case I will like that."

Saito hummed "and I will do what I can to understand what the files state. As soon as Serenity decodes them I'll study them."

MOM said "good that should cover all angles that we can cover." She hummed "but I wonder if we're doing all this work, what exactly is the Lightning Thief going to do that more critical than finding Mr. X."

Martin said "I don't know MOM but whatever it is, I'm sure hope he has a good reason to do it."

(Author Notes: imagine these scenes playing as the ending theme [Sonic Boom - Closing Theme] plays)

Ending Theme

On a hotel balcony overlooking the local cityscape of the Los Angeles Area, A fair skinned teen with blue hair and amber brown eyes looked out toward the city with a calm studying look. He hummed as he looked down toward the parking lot and saw a white female with long brown hair with an older man who looked like her father walking towards a car.

**If you're strong,**

**you can fly**

**You can reach the other side**

**Of the rainbow**

**It's all right, take a chance**

**Cause there is no circumstance**

**That you can't handle**

**When you use your mind**

The wind picked up slightly causing the girl to brush her long hair from covering her glasses and also glance towards the balconies. She looked towards the teen who was there watching her and the girl smiled and gave a light wave as if she knew the teen. The teen smiled slightly and gave her a cool finger salute as if to say goodbye for now and the girl got into the car on the driver's side and her father got on the passenger side. It was clear the two were leaving the area.

**Mr. Bad's**

**Got it good**

**But this ain't his neighborhood**

**He's taking over, no, no**

The teen sighed as he withdrew from the balcony and pulled out the same picture the Lightning Thief had received from Grim. He hummed then a shimmer occurred as for a moment the Lightning Thief appeared over his body but it was quickly changed back to normal

**Time is now**

**He can't hide**

**Find the power deep inside**

**And make it happen**

The scene fades to black as the song continues

**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)**

**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)**

**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion)**

**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Take it all the way!)**

At the start of the next verse, a scene shows the Lightning Thief and Saleme squaring off and the two charging at each other to clash with elemental powers of Electricity and Ice respectively. The Grim Reaper is observing from one side while Barry is observing from the other side and the two lock eyes and seem to scowl at each other

**Make your move**

**Break it out**

**That's what life is all about**

**It's your adventure**

Another scene shows Saito and a guy in a red jacket clash with swords in a park like area, Saito wielding a black sword and the other guy wielding a red sword. Serenity is standing worried on the sidelines while another guy with blue hair and a black outfit wielding a trident is sitting on a bench with a bored look

**Through the dark**

**To the light**

**It's a supersonic flight**

**Got to keep it goin'**

Martin sits at a table working with a camera as Diana bring him over some food. He smiles slightly and thanks her.

The spies are in a training area practicing various moves

The blue haired teen is walking along with the white skinned brown haired girl in the mall and the two are talking when something draws their attention causing both their faces to become surprised.

**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)**

**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)**

**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion)**

**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Take it all the way!)**

**Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom**

MOM and Jerry are putting papers and reports into a folder and Jerry makes a slight studying face as he holds one of the Lightning Thief's cards and looks at MOM. She gives him a light shrug and Jerry attaches the card to the inside of the folder with a paper clip just as the song ends

End of Totally Mystery and the Thief of Life

Credits and Disclaimers

Totally Spies, Martin Mystery and all canon characters within those series are owned and licensed by their respected companies

Storyline Based off Roleplay, Totally Mystery in Code Lyoko Evolved Forums (Created by CLE member Karanto)

Characters Credits

Saleme Speyers and Barry Blake created by CLE member Karanto

Serenity Hawkness created by CLE member Serenity Hawkness

Saito Hajime created by CLE member Crazy-Chick

Bolt The Lightning Thief and The Grim Reaper created by Me, SMARTAgentKC

I like the thank Karanto, Serenity and Crazy-chick for providing me with inspiration and characters to write this story and for the months of roleplaying we did in Totally Mystery. You guys and girls rock

I also like to thank you for taking time to read this story and I hope you take the time to read my next installment, Totally Mystery: Rise of the X-Clones

If you all find mistakes in the grammar and other things please send me a PM with your findings

Also leave a review tell me if you liked or if you didn't like this story

As always readers Keep it Cool, and as the Lightning Thief says Steal you Later


End file.
